


Slices of Universes

by ColourfulNobody



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: First writing attempt, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mild Gore, Other, Prompt Submissions, some cute stuff?, various story lengths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-23 12:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13787301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColourfulNobody/pseuds/ColourfulNobody
Summary: Small short stories on various Prompt submissions.





	1. The power of words

**Author's Note:**

> I really have no excuse for this....  
> this is my first attempt at diving into this fandom seeing as i have seen so much wonderful fiction writers and fanartists,  
> that I just wanted to contribute!
> 
> because this is so short, I may take prompts and add on more chapters...so if you have any ideas please let me know.....  
> and this goes for various characters / pairings etc so I can change the tags and ratings :3.
> 
> This chapter is just to get the ball rolling.

_‘I love you_ ’

A fickle phrase,

Three simple words……and yet …they produce the most extreme of results

Joy, Sorrow, Anger, Madness…….. _ **Chaos**_

_**Beautiful chaos** _

_**Delicious insanity** _

_‘I love you_ ’

Said the spider to the fly

As the sounds of gnawing echoed through the heavy air

The accompaniment of squelches as crimson ran over the soft wood of the villas’ floor boards

The soft sigh of life as it escapes the host as they lay crumpled in a heap

_‘I love you’_

Said a villain to his Doctor, as his jaws devoured him in bits

 _‘I love you_ ’

Said a monster as his prey smiled behind a paper bag

_‘I love you’_

Said a slim creature, with its claws wrapped tightly around the genius’ fluttering heart

_‘I love you’_

Laughed Black hat as he ventured into the shadows……With Flugs’ Heart pulsing in his hand.

 _for it is easier to catch Flies....with Honey than with Vinegar_.


	2. Mimikyu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A discussion on discord when discussing Pokemon.....and villainous, not my best writing and a lot longer than the last at least but hey...I tried!
> 
> Also side note: None of these are Beta'd ....so theres that....volunteers are welcome but....welp~

_How horrid_

Was the first thing that came to the villainous leaders’ mind as he watched the cowering creature that had taken refuge behind one of the newly dented lab tables.  It was barely even thirty minutes ago that there had been sounds of explosions or what could have been fireworks, at times it had been hard to differentiate with how often these sounds seemed to occur, followed by what appeared to be a chorus of Hissing and screeching before Demencia had burst through his door rambling about limbs, shadows and a bag?

At first Black Hat had played this off as one of the girl’s Hallucinations from her frequent ‘visits’ to Flugs’ lab when he was in the process of playing with various chemicals….this would also give reason to half the sounds that had been echoing through the villa moments prior. However the more she explained the more wild her gestures became and in the interest of possibly preventing any further damage to his ‘ _home_ ’ , this led the Leader of Black hat inc. to investigate the matter personally…..

Which inevitably led to his current situation…

****

He braced himself for a lot of things when his well-polished shoes stepped foot inside the doctors lab but a tiny form draped in a yellow ‘mask’ scuttling along the sleek tiled floor with its’ ‘ _head_ ’ or what was supposed to be a mockery of one, flopping and jilting to the tiny things movement in various directions, was not one of them.  It was only when the thing turned to face the direction of the door that it spotted him ….and fled to his current position behind the desk.

 

Scowling at not only the current remnants of what was once a, somewhat, pristine work station, Black Hat crouched down leering in annoyance at the quivering ball of squeaks and chirps, this was what Demencia was close to breaking his priceless vase for?

 ** _‘Unbelievable_** ‘he scowled ‘ ** _Must I do everything?!’_**

“ _Kiyuu!!”_ It cried as elongated claws wrapped themselves around its ‘neck’ just as it turned to flee once more causing its’ disguise to be yanked violently from its form….

Black Hat stared in surprise at the medium bundle of various forms twisting and screeching as something resembling a claw reached blindly for any form of cover to hide the twisting shadows and shifting darkness that made up the previously tiny shape that cowered behind the heavy steel of a desk. When the shadowy claw finally yanked back the yellow patchwork of material it held onto so dearly, the villainous leader watched with a sense of familiarity as the tiny form twisted and condescend itself to fit under the mix-match of fabric….after what seemed to be minutes when in actual fact was mere seconds, two beady eyes glanced at its unwanted audience in unease as tears began to well.

The staring continued before a sigh of utter annoyance broke the awkward atmosphere, with a stern glare at the tiny bundle of fabric and dark matter Black Hats’ own form began to shift, what once was one form took to a state of ever expanding mass within lay a multitude of toothed mouths of various widths, eyes of various shapes and blades of varied breadth before morphing back into a singular shape.  One of many forms to take…but why over indulge on such a small creature…when he surely got the message, glancing back at said bundle he was a little set back as the teary eyed gaze was replaced with one of revolting adoration….

“ ** _Miii! ~”_**

The tiny creature shifted closer, almost like a cat rubbing against the legs of its favoured person before circling the taller creature in its glee, which didn’t last long as the constant repetition of the varied states- of what Black Hat assumed was its name - slowly began to grate on the leaders very limited reserve of patience.

“That is enough you little pest” Jaws snapping as he made his annoyance very clear, causing all movement to cease and the tiny form to freeze on the spot, the materials making up its so called head tilting sideways with a wooden ‘ ** _clunk’_** with the sudden stopping of momentum. Scoffing at the reaction his mere words caused, two gloved hands reached out to take the tiny form between them watching as it shifted awkwardly as though trying to get a better look at its surroundings as the creature holding him returned to his full height.

In his hands the feel of the matter between his fingers was odd, not unlike his own, however instead of a slick oily like substance, the matter this creature held was more one of shadows…if asked he would equate it to holding damp air in his hands, clammy and suffocating to put it in human terms. Yet the tiny creature was more than steady in his grasp….not overly secure and yet not really willing to attempt to escape….not that it would get far if the Leader of Black Hat Inc. had anything to say about it….

_‘Amusing….a creature of unknown origin….with hardly a form fitting its own …lacking any motive to show itself in its true state….perhaps it would drive those who see its true state to the brink of insanity?....hmmm’_

He must have stared at it for longer than he thought as the little thing began shifting between his fingers chirping with each shift as though trying to guess what species Black Hat himself was….so a curious being as well as a mysterious one…..

In the moments he had arrived he had established a few key facts…..  
The creature had no form aside from an imitation displayed by material….to summerise….it wore a mask to cover its face….  
It was very antsy   when in contact with new surroundings …..  
It was quick when it wanted to flee…not quick enough to escape his claws…but quick to outrun, what he assumed would be numerous threats…..

It looked through two small holes in its ‘mask’….which he had now dubbed’ _beady little eyes’_ ….

And was apparently very curious ……about everything as Black Hat watched the creature look to him, then to the various apparatus……  
  
This thing was…….  
  
with a cackle- which caused the curious being to halt its wandering gaze to look back at his ‘captor’  -Black Hat held the being close to his chest , both to calm his bought of hysterical laughter as well as to prevent the thing from dropping to the floor for another swift game of capture….

After getting a hold of himself he began to quietly exit the messy area, creature tucked neatly to his chest as it squirmed slightly to see where they were going…..  
  
“I must admit…..today has been interesting……has it not…….”  
  
grinning viciously down at the ‘new addition’ to the household

“…… **Flug?”**

Oh he could already imagine the chaos this would cause when the ‘ _good’_ Doctor returned from supply shopping…….but for now….  


**_He had two employees still within tormenting distance with his new ‘discovery’_ **

_‘Kyuuu!!’_

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you Have any Prompts or suggestions, leave em here or send em to http://astarinthevoid.tumblr.com/


	3. Operation 'uncover'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Zero: Shenanigans of Dem and 505 trying to get a peek under Flug's bag.

It was quiet….. _far too quiet_

Flug had been mid-way finished with the new quantum destabilizer for the boss’ newest client and by now he could have expected one of three things to have occurred multiple times by now …..  
  
1) Having a tall overbearing shadow leering over his shoulder during the first phases of the destabilizers creation promising _‘a painful punishments’_  should he fail to provide the promised device.

2) The constant poking and prodding of one lizard-human hybrid as she satisfies her need for chaos as she distracts him with constant jabs to the sides or her recent fascination with trying to break whatever was the most dangerous, fragile or colourful looking things in his lab which ended up with the poor ball of anxiety and evil to chase and swat at her with the broom he had now kept within arm’s reach at most times.

And finally

3) A large bundle of fur often times wanting some sort of affection from his creator and the only one in the villa to even treat him nicely without vicious tentacles or some sort of prank up their sleeve. 5.0.5 Meant well as he would often bring him food when he so often times forgets to eat while working on these creations as well as try to get the overworked man to get at least a few hours of sleeps (which often times was a lost cause but the sentiment was there) but the bear sometimes had the worst of timing.

Glancing up the semi-finished gun , he looked around suspiciously, eyes narrowing behind his goggles as he tried to pin point if this was another form of ambush the trio was  attempting….or if they had simply other plans for the time being……either way he didn’t trust the silence. That was when he had spotted it……the lone silver tray sitting just by entrance to the lab which held a small tray of honey pancakes,  a tiny portion of orange pieces and a large mug of steaming coffee. The smell triggered his stomach to yell at the  overworked scientist as he approached the offering,  still suspicious as 505 usually prefers to give him the food personally to make sure Demencia didn’t steal anything from it….so this didn’t help ease the strange paranoia.

Picking up the small piece of paper that sat just to the side of the pancakes, bleary eyes looked at what appeared to be a Childs attempt at writing, the letters were squished and misspelled as well written in blue crayon but he got the gist of what they were trying to say…..  
  
“ _Eta pluse”_ accompanied with a squiggled version of a bear ….or a smiley face as the honey unfortunately dripped on that part of the card.

Sighing behind the paper bag he carefully lifted the tray with an exasperated smile, beginning to take it to his room to eat the ‘care package’ -as he liked to call it -in private.

When the door to Flug’s room closed, the lab entered a strange state of silence before…..  
  
**_Bang!_**

The echoing of a fist meeting metal bounced around the room, and a pair of mismatched eyes narrowed in annoyance through the vertical slits of the villas vents, cheeks puffed out in annoyance 

“He didn’t even take a BITE!!”  She complained finally coming out of the cramped hiding spot, followed by the big ball of blue, how they both managed to fit in there was something they would question later however their curiosity had a more important target……

**_What was under Flug’s bag?_ **

“So much for the ‘nice’ approach!” she sighed folding her arms and scrunching her nose in thought as 505 lowered his paws in disappointment ,a saddened ‘Bwarrr’  passing between them. The moment didn’t last long as their moment of silence for their failed plan gave way to Demencia’s maddening grin, fangs baring in determination….  
  
“This isn’t over bear…….” She reassured, however it didn’t do anything but put the poor bear even more on edge than he already was in this house,

“We’ve tried it your way….now let’s try it ** _MY_** way!”

 

 

 

The Villa was a mess as 505 stared in terror at the current carnage before him, furniture was over turned, Paintings were either chipped or completely tilted on their axis and the carpet was stained with various  colours……from Ketchup to whatever green goo that his ‘Partner in grime’ had concocted in what was formally called the kitchen .

It seemed that Demencia’s way involved a LOT of rope,  slime and a looney toons parody of Sylvester and tweedy.

The television was also a casualty in this war of curiosity as it fizzled and hissed, sparking so violently that the blue bear worried that either the green substance or the carpet would catch flames. The house was already hell enough ….he didn’t want to picture the ‘ _fire and brimstone’_   aspect to it.

In the centre of the war zone,  two bodies wrestled for victory as the slipped and stumbled on the various substances that had been let loose from there bottles and jars that were previously in a neat organised shelf…..505 would know…he arranged them.  
  
“Struggling is useless!!! Just let us seeeeee!” Came the lizard’s Hiss like laugh from the ball of limbs as she reached mercilessly for the scrap of paper that Flug Kept over his head, secured with his heavy set goggles.

“No! Damn it Demencia Personal space!! It’s a thing you know!!!” The twig like Scientist shot back, using his Legs as a deterrent , keeping her at a distance away from his precious bag however the more she leaned the heavier she became and the more his legs shook until he shifted his body to let her stumble face first into the stained carpet.

After a moment of panting as both wrestlers attempted to get air back into their body,  Flug took the opportunity to scramble to his feet and bolt from the scene , he wavered when 505 was in his vision however it appeared the bear felt sympathy for his creator as he stepped aside, Flug had never been more Thankful for his failed experiment more in his life as his shoes left the carpet and dashed down the halls, sliding when they met wooden floor  then tile…..his reprieve didn’t last long as a second set of foot falls were soon closing in with a high pitched cackle and hiss.

 

Meanwhile….

In the main office, where red windows gave the room a sense of dread and cast the office in a furious glow. A figure set Idly at his desk, set comfortable in a sharply pointed throne of red velvet and black wood, his fingers linked as he pressed his head into them…the sounds of destruction and chaos  echoing though his door….sounds he normally rejoiced in ……except when it involved **_his own home and possessions._**

Raising his head slightly the figure hissed menacingly as the screeches and crashing escalated with less of a pattern.

**_“ I hate you all”_ **

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tags and pairings opting to change with each new prompt


End file.
